


Hot Like Ice

by Owlheart101



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Second Channel
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Humor, Smosh Winter Games, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlheart101/pseuds/Owlheart101
Summary: Listen, it's not my fault Sohinki and I don't have enough body mass to keep us warm. Deal with it. Or don't. I'd be okay with that too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a longer Shayne/Reader story. This is just something short to keep y'all going. Enjoy <3

 

“Fuck,” I muttered, bouncing on the frigid tile floor. Hurriedly, I tossed off my shirt, replaced it with a t-shirt for pyjamas, and scurried out of the bathroom.

I ran towards the bedroom of our Big Bear cabin, cursing all the way. While it may have been obvious to some people that filming “Smosh Winter Games” would be cold, I hadn’t been prepared for the feeling of ice seeping deep into my bones. My mind resolutely refused to admit it had been this temperature before; in fact, I was positive it hadn’t.

Right now, my only saviour was the hope that the bunk beds would be warm.

I bounded into the room, and hurled myself at my claimed bed, a bottom one in the middle of the room. Burrowing frantically under the blankets, I tried to stop shaking.

“You alright?”

My bunk mate, Shayne, poked his head over the top of the bunk. He peered down at me, eyes poking out from the mass of covers. I groaned.

“It’s so cold.”

“I know.” Across the room, Sohinki chimed in, looking equally as grumpy. He was pulling on socks, thick, fluffy ones. “Someone turn on the heater.”

Joven piped up. “It’s on, you guys are just wimps.”

“Hey!” I turned an accusing finger on him. “You’ve been wearing three layers all day. Of course you aren’t cold.”

Mari, Lasercorn, Keith, and Wes entered the room, flicking off the lights as they filed in. Joe had given us a strict curfew, knowing full well we’d be exhausted at our 6:30 AM wake up the next day.

Everyone prepared for bed, brushing teeth, and setting out clothing for the following morning. Meanwhile, I was rubbing my hands together, recalling that friction created heat. Shayne laughed at me, good-naturedly, until Keith yelled for us to shut up.

Silence fell, though the darkness was more muffling. Before long, I could hear someone snoring: probably Joven. It seemed as though sleep was slowly taking over my friends.

I, however, remained wide awake. I couldn’t shake the chills, the encroaching visions of snow piling on top of me, causing goosebumps to raise on my skin and chasing away the comfort of rest.

“Why the hell is it so cold?” I complained out loud.

Immediately, Sohinki responded, “I know. This is inhumane.”

“No one told me to pack my long johns.”

“Are we sure the heater’s on?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Keith shouted.

A pause.

“I don’t think the heater’s on.”

I giggled at the groan Keith let out into his pillow. At least someone was comfortable.

“I could lend you my sweater,” Wes called sleepily, and I bolted upright.

“Yes please,” I crowed, clapping my hands together.

Wes was a goddamn furnace, everyone knew it. He had to be, in order to keep all six foot whatever of him functioning. Rustling came from the top of the bunk next to mine, the identifiable sound of clothing shifting. I waited, anxiously, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. Finally, I saw his outline lean over his bunk’s railing.

“Shayne,” Wes said, “pass this down to her.”

“Wait.” That was Shayne, voice sound tight. “She could use my sweater. Do you want mine?” he addressed me directly.

Wes grumbled, “I already have mine off, just pass it down so we can all go to bed.”

He didn’t respond, but soon enough, I saw the shadow of a hand clutching a lump lower itself, seemingly, from the ceiling.

“Here.” I took hold of the cloth, but he didn’t release it at first. “Are you sure you’re alright? Like, I don’t mind giving you some of my blankets.”

I blushed, thankful that no one could see it. That was so Shayne, being the gentleman, always so attentive and caring.

“That’s alright,” I whispered. “Thank you.”

He relinquished the sweater. “Alright,” he murmured.

I tugged the sweater over my head, indescribably relieved to feel it envelop me completely. Settling back in, I snuggled deeper into the article of clothing. A long sigh came from across the room.

“Finally,” Keith grumbled. “I hope you’re freaking warm now.”

Embarrassingly enough, I wasn’t. The cold still permeated every inch of my body, but I may have been too afraid to admit it.

 

***

 

“I thought I told Sunny to turn up the heat,” I hissed, climbing into bed.

Mari rolled her eyes. “Not this again.”

Lasercorn perked up. “What?”

“You slept through her complaining about being cold all last night,” she informed him, casting me a dirty look. I just stuck my tongue at her.

All in friendliness, of course. But if someone didn’t do something about this shitty weather, I wouldn’t be so loving.

A hand fell on my shoulder, and I turned to see Shayne standing behind me, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Hey, I meant it when I said you can take some of my blankets. Or my sweater, if you’d prefer.”

This time, there was no darkness to cover the pink rising quickly to my cheeks, but I thought I could see some red tinge on his face as well. We did just come inside from the beautiful snow-covered landscape of Big Bear mountain, and our cabin very unfortunately reflected the conditions outside. I wished I were more like Joe, who dove headfirst into the snow every morning, shouting in delight, a proper woodsman. Very aware of Shayne still watching me, I shook my head quickly.

“That’s alright. I’m bundling up tonight.” I stuck my socked foot in the air, wiggling my toes at him. Little did he know, I actually had three pairs of socks on.

Anything to skip a repeat performance of last night.

Despite Wes’ assistance, I’d remained a popsicle all night, slipping into an uneasy slip, and awakened rudely by numb fingertips and sore muscles from being tense for so long. Someone flicked the light switch, and we separated, Shayne hauling himself up the ladder, myself lunging for the blankets, the only warm part of my body where his hand had rested. Bidding everyone goodnight, I lay my head on my pillow and prayed that sleep would come quickly and mercifully.

Ten minutes later, my teeth were chattering.

I couldn’t help it. I didn’t have enough body mass for this bullshit, and the white powder outside was a dirty liar, presenting itself as stunning and miraculous, when in fact it was a dust of death and pain. My mouth opened before I could think.

“I don’t think Sunny turned up the heat.”

Joven cracked up. “And so, it begins.”

“Fuck you man,” I said, “this isn’t natural.”

“She’s right,” Sohinki agreed loudly. “It wasn’t this cold last year.”

“Yeah, it definitely wasn’t!”

Wes mumbled, “Do you want my sweater again?”

Shayne cut me off rapidly. “No, that’s okay dude. She can take mine.”

“That obviously didn’t work last night,” Lasercorn pointed out, obviously awake this time.

“What are you talking about?” Shayne asked, and I could just hear the frown on his face.

Lasercorn laughed. “Her lips were literally blue this morning.”

“GUYS, I AM TRYING TO GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!” Keith hollered. “FIND A GODDAMN SOLUTION!”

“I’ll shut up,” I offered meekly.

Shayne refused to hear it. “No, you’re cold, we’ll fix it.”

“Why is this a group discussion?” Mari groaned.

“Because it’s an issue!” Sohinki shouted.

I nodded. “Sohinki is the only sane one here, I swear to God.”

“It is sort of chilly,” Joven admitted. “Wes, can I have your sweater?”

“No.”

“I hear body heat is the best thing when you’re cold,” Lasercorn offered.

I couldn’t help it. I lit up, saved merely by the thought. He was right, and we all knew it, judging by the quiet that reigned for a solid five seconds.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Shayne said, sounding unnaturally casual.

I was ready for him to get out of bed, ready to welcome him, when Sohinki spoke.

“No, I’m cold too. We’ll share.”

Matt was one of my closest friends, so I had no issues with this. In fact, from my numb perspective, it delighted me.

“Hey, come on. I don’t mind, you get back in bed,” Shayne said firmly.

Mari protested, “No, let them share, then they’ll both shut up!”

“Look, I said it first –” Shayne tried, only to be harshly hushed by at least three different voices. At the edge of my vision, I could see Sohinki’s form getting out of bed.

“No, seriously.” He sounded strained now.

“No, fuck you,” Sohinki said shortly, tiptoeing across the room. “Stop being a jealous bitch and share.” The frigidness had made him quick-tempered.

“Yeah, Shayne,” Keith called. “Let them share.” To my surprise, he collapsed into a fit of giggles, so unlike his previous anger. Above me, Shayne muttered something unintelligible.

“Scoot over.” Sohinki stood by the edge of my bed, clutching a pillow, hopping from foot to foot. “Hurry up, I’m gonna lose my toes any second now.”

I chuckled, rolling over to allow him some space. It occurred to me only then that these beds weren’t designed for two people, but this only seemed like a perfect thing at that moment. The closer, the more heat, right?

He shuffled, adjusting slightly. We pressed our backs together, gently, uncertainly, and then harder, melting into the other. Holy shit.

“God bless you, Lasercorn,” I sighed contentedly. “Body heat is the way to go.”

A strangled sound came from directly above us, but I was already slipping away, delirious with the pleasure of fading cold.

 

***

 

I burst into the bedroom, laughing hard with Sohinki at my side. Matt had been cracking jokes all the way down the hall, and my sides were hurting at this point. At the end of the second day of filming Winter Games, the crew had fallen into a relaxing, easy routine, everyone happy to be with each other. Filming these videos was a distinct treat, that brought about an atmosphere unlike any other. It felt infinite, joyful, magical. It felt like we were on top of the world. We were living the dream. My eyes flicked to Shayne. It felt like anything could happen.

Sohinki and I had been in a much better mood all day, both having blabbered about the wonders of body heat that morning, fully rested and happy. It didn’t escape my notice that Keith elbowed Shayne every time we brought it up, and that Shayne’s lips drew into a tighter line. My stomach flipped, seeing him watching me now. When our eyes met, he broke into an easy smile, that one that sent me to the moon and back every time.

“I don’t think we have to worry about being kept up tonight!” Keith cheered, high-fiving Mari. “Praise be to Jesus!”

Lasercorn puffed his chest out slightly, proud to be helpful. Joven had begun the journey up to his bunk, asking someone to turn off the light.

“Day three tomorrow,” he announced. “Let’s make it even better.”

I headed for my bed, ready to invite Sohinki over. Never would I suffer again!

I stopped dead, however, at the familiar sensation of a hand on my shoulder.

Shayne waited behind me, eyes focused intently on mine. My knees felt weak just from that stare, blue eyes staggeringly gorgeous, my heart beating like a lovesick fool. Not that I’d admit it.

As if everyone couldn’t tell, anyways.

“I’m going to share with you tonight,” he stated, so matter-of-fact that it took a bit to sink in. When it did, I smirked.

“Is that a question or a demand?”

He flushed a little, hand lifting off my shoulder. He glanced away, at the forms of our friends laying nearby. He cleared his throat.

“If it’s alright with you, I can share the bed tonight.”

My smile widened, and heat rushed to my mind, battling back the chills already. “I’d like that.”

Sohinki walked past us, whistling way to casually, and grabbed Wes’ sweater from where it dangled on the bed post. He began to go past again, but stopped, winked obnoxiously at us, and carried on.

Ignoring the knot in my stomach, I found my way under the covers, felt him slide in behind me. I lay there, perfectly still, afraid to scare him off.

Silence.

A few minutes later, the bed shifted, warmth radiated on my back, and then an arm was slung over my side. I breathed out slowly, relaxing. In a flash of bravery that I didn’t know I possessed, I rolled over, putting us face to face.

His eyes were open, examining me carefully, judging my reaction. His breath blew softly on my face, stirring my hair. His jaw tensed then untensed, eyes darting over every inch of my face.

“Don’t tell Sohinki,” I whispered, “but you’re way warmer.”

He chuckled lowly as arm tightened around me, pulling me in. I closed my eyes, and rested my forehead against his chest. The steady rise and fall lulled me, slowed my heart rate, and I fell asleep, wrapped in his embrace, freezing no more.


End file.
